


Before PMQ's

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Clameron - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW clameron, in which David and Nick spontaneously dive into a cupboard before Prime Minister's Questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before PMQ's

‘Quickly, quickly-,’

‘ _David…’_ Nick breathed, as they shut the cupboard door behind them; they were alone now, in the dark, cramped cupboard, and there were already shaking fingers desperately undoing his shirt buttons- they had to be quick, it was a Wednesday and almost time for Prime Minister’s questions…

Before the Prime Minister could even finish ridding his deputy of his clothing, he was pressing hungry lips against the other man’s; their tongues colliding and intertwining desperately, deep in each other’s mouths- David’s hands pinning Nick’s against the wall, and then moving to run through Nick’s hair, massaging his scalp as Nick’s moved to David’s back, going up his now untucked shirt, feeling and smoothing across the bare skin…

They groaned as they kissed passionately- as it got nearer and nearer the election they found that they had less time to do this, to just be with each other…so when they were it was always so desperate, so hungry so  _passionate…_

They were, of course, always on the shortest of time limits during these intimate times- but today, oh _today,_ never had they done anything as spontaneous as this…on their way to Prime Minister’s questions, they had both merely made eye contact, but it had been so long, and they both knew that, if not now, when? And so, suddenly they had dived into the nearest cupboard, and now this…

When they came up for air, Nick got down on his knees, fumbling with David’s belt as David leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, head thrown back as he bucked his hips forward in want, desperation, anticipation…

Nick’s lips were onto David’s desperate arousal as soon as it was exposed, and he went straight for it, knowing he would have to have David coming as quick as possible…

David moaned, throwing his head back further as warm, tight lips closed around his length, and bit back a cry of pleasure as Nick began using his teeth.

‘ _Nick, ngh-_ ‘David moaned, encouragingly kneading his shaking fingers through his co-worker’s hair.

Nick put on as much pressure as his lips would allow on a particularly hard suck, which had David coming with a cry in that gorgeous voice of his; there were over four waves that Nick managed to swallow all of; he was experienced, and they knew how to leave next to no evidence of their activities.

They both fell to the ground, panting. It was nano-seconds before their tongues were joined again in another heated kiss, hands exploring each other, bodies pressed together…

When they came apart after what felt like a lifetime David said, in a hushed and wavering voice;

‘Allow me to return the favour-‘

‘No,’ Nick said, in-between breaths. ‘No. Time.’

‘It’ll be fine, we were far too,’ -David swallowed some much needed air- ‘early anyway.’

‘I want you,’ Nick breathed desperately. ‘I want you. I want you to give it to me-‘

‘Yes, I will!’

‘No. Fuck me, David. Fuck me in, ngh-‘Nick moved into the appropriate position, exposing his entrance to David.

‘ _Oh gosh yes,’_ David moaned, purely at the thought of what they were about to do…

He wetted his finger in Nick’s mouth, who more than happily sucked around it, covering it with his saliva…

David then gently pushed it into his Nick’s entrance, feeling for his prostate with now two fingers, and then rubbing and massaging against it, resulting in Nick groaning with the blinding pleasure…

After entering a third finger, David pushed in his own hot, throbbing length, and had to bite back a moan as his arousal was surrounding by a contracting wall of wet, tight muscle.

He took Nick’s own length in his fingers, and pumped hard in time with his own thrusts…

Soon enough David filled Nick’s insides with his soothing, warm, thick fluids and, as soon as he did so, Nick came hard in at least four waves across the cupboard’s floor…

‘Shit,’ he breathed, with a light chuckle, as the two collapsed to the floor, against each other.

‘Don’t worry,’ David breathed. ‘I’ll clean that.’

‘Nononono, you have,’ Nick took in a gasp of air.’ Prime Minist. Prime Min…quesons…’ was all he managed in-between breaths.

Once they had both caught their breath they stood, and Nick began worrying over David- straightening his tie, tucking in his shirt, helping with his belt, gently smoothing down his hair.

‘Yes, and you’re coming with me,’ David said, beginning to fix Nick’s tie, clothes and hair also.

His fingers lingered in that soft, thick hair a bit longer than was required, as the two shared a smile- it was a professional smile, as if none of this had ever happened, and that they _were_ simply co-worker’s, yet at the same time one that was a sign to each other of the secret that only they knew…

‘Okay?’ Nick said with a weak, yet full and real smile, and a hand against David’s back as the Prime Minister exited the cupboard.

‘I’ve honestly never felt better,’ David breathed with a laugh, and so the two made their way down the corridor to Prime Minister’s questions; David’s hand on the small of Nick’s back, and Nick’s on David’s shoulder, talking thoroughly about the weeks political events, and predicting the questions that were to arise for David.


End file.
